The year after all the death
by Karen A. Plattes
Summary: Harry and after the Triwizard competion
1. Default Chapter

Harry sat thinking. He thought of the horrible end of his fourth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He thought of Hagrid's words at the end of the school year.   
He sighed deeply, staring out the window, at the pale night sky. How soon would he have to face Voldermont? How long would he be safe?  
If anything, Harry was worried about his family and friends. Not his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon or enormous cousin Dudley, but his godfather Sirius Black, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, his two best friends. He was worried about what might happen to them. What damage would Voldermont leave in his wake? What hurt would the evil wizard would cause.   
"Why hadn't Dumbledor let me stay at Ron's?" Harry asked himself for the millionth time. Was he safe at Private Drive? Harry had no way of knowing. But, strong-minded, he would try to find out.  
Harry once again thought of his godfather. Was Sirius even safe at Lupin's home? How far from Harry was his godfather really? Was there any hope of Hedwig finding him?   
Then Harry thought of his poor owl, over tired from the back and forth journeys she had been taking all summer. To Hermione's one day, then to Ron's the next. She started to stay outside after bringing him letter, and to reply Harry had to beg her to come down.  
Where was she now? Harry had sent her with Hermes to Ron's house, in case he couldn't make it. Tired, Harry was about to go to bed when a blur of white wings flashed at his window, followed by tapping.   
  
"Hedwig!" He said unlatching the window and letting the snowy owl swoop to his desk, depositing a letter before taking a drink of water out of her water bowl. As Harry picked up the letter his Heart jumped. It was from Sirius. He tore open the letter, sitting down at his desk.   
  
Dear Harry,  
How are you?   
I know it has been a hard year and I know you would like to be at your friends' hoses right now but it isn't safe. You are more then safe at your aunt's house and I want you to stay where you are, unless you hear other wise from Dumbledor or me. I will breath freely only after you get back to Hogwarts, but in the meantime it is best if you stay where you are.  
I want you to write if you need me for any reason, and send Hedwig soon with your promise to stay at your aunt's.  
Take care of yourself and stay out of trouble.  
  
Sirius Black  
  
P.S. Remus says HI and he wants to say Happy early Birthday. I'll write before then.   
  
Harry was somehow comforted with the letter. Maybe everything would turn out fine, maybe not. But it was like Hagrid said; they would just have to face it, whatever it was, when it came. ^_-  
  
  
  



	2. Eairly trip to hogwarts.

  
A/N: I really think I can build this story well, I have a good idea for it and I feel really good about it. Karen A. Plattes  
  
Harry woke up the next morning, feeling determined to have a better cay then the last. Sometime in his sleep he decided to try and be a kid for the summer. As he entered the kitchen he was ignored as usual as he sat down. His uncle and overgrown cousin were watching the morning news and pigging out on fried eggs. Harry smiled, the diet was abandoned and he no longer had to suffer.  
The newscaster, who had been talking about triplets, suddenly went into a mournful tone.  
  
" Eleven people killed in another mysterious explosion." This caught Harry's attention. "Detectives are investigating and they have told us that we will remain informed." Harry wondered if it had some thing to do with Voldemont, and if he could be in danger. He must have been wondering out loud, because there was a sudden yell and uncle Vernon was on his feet looking furious.  
  
"Who is this Voldemont?" Uncle Vernon didn't even wait for a response; his fat hand came down and struck Harry across the face. Harry watched his uncle deftly as he ranted and raved, then he obeyed as he was sent to his room.   
He had been hit before, but he couldn't register it this time, maybe it had to do with his worries of Voldemont bursting though the front door at any time. He was only halfway up the stairs when there was a yell from the first floor. Within seconds Dudley bounded past him up the stairs, clutching his fat bottom. Only two things were possible. Dudley had gone crazy with paranoia, or there was a wizard in the house.  
He went slowly to the door of the living room, afraid that he might find Voldemont standing there, his red eyes glinting from the light of the bay window.  
Almost as soon as he pocked his head around the coroner, he ran into the room. Standing by the fake-broken- fireplace was both Sirius and Dumbledor, on the other side of the room stood his uncle torn between fear and outrage.  
  
"Hello Harry." Dumbledor said, the look on his face made Harry's smile fade. It seemed they hadn't come for a chat to catch up. "Can you show us to your room, there are a few things to talk about. Harry nodded and started up the stairs, he was horrified to see in the hall mirror that a large burse had formed under his eye where he was struck.   
As they passed Dudley's room they could hear whimpering from behind the closed door.   
In Harry's room they closed the door and took places around the room, Sirius at Harry's desk and Dumbledor on his bed, Harry was too nervous to sit.  
Dumbledor looked at Harry, his eyes lingering on the burse, Harry turned his head in attempt to hide it, but Sirius stood and took hold of Harry's chin forcing his head to reveal the burse. "Who did this to you?" He asked, furry surging behind his eyes. All Harry could manage was a weak "Vernon". Sirius looked furious, had was about to leave, swearing he would kill him, but Dumbledor stopped him.  
  
"Sirius, we are here for more pressing matters, I think it is best if we get down to the news." Sirius agreed though he looked as if ha wanted to launch down to the living room and garrotte Vernon. Dumbledor turned to Harry, a mournful look on his ancient face. " We have sour news Harry. There is trouble with the wards I have put around this house. They will only work if they love you. And I'm sorry to say that isn't a reality in this house. I think the best place for you is Hogwarts, with Sirius and the staff." Harry was happy for the first time since summer had begun. He would get to live with his godfather, at his favourite place in the world.   
" There is also a concern for Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasly, so they too will be staying at hogwarts during the summer. But they will come later on, seeing as though the wards will work splendidly there." He looked around the small room, his eyes taking in the little belongings that Harry owned. "And I don't think there is a reason for you to live here any longer, you can take up a more permanent residence at Hogwarts." Harry was about to jump for joy, but restrained himself, thinking of why he had gotten this opportunity, because his life was in danger. Because he had put his friends in danger; and because he was a danger.  
  
"Collect your things Harry," Sirius said standing near the door, popping his head out the door to look to see if there were anyone in the hall way. " I'll just go and have a word with Vernon." Harry looked to Dumbledor, who to his surprise, was smiling broadly at Sirius.   
It didn't take long to get all of his things together. All he really had was his school things. And Dumbledor put a weightless charm on it so it would follow them down the stairs. When they had gotten to the living room they could see that Sirius was still talking to Vernon. They were standing 12 feet apart and were absolutely spiting at each other.   
  
"How dare you hit Harry?! You are a pompous-"  
  
" I con do whatever I like with the boy, while he is under my roof he will treat me with respect and he will not endanger my family!!" Dumbledor lit a fire in the broken fireplace and through Floo-powder into the flames, said 'Hogwarts' and steered Harry into the fire. " Off you go, I'll take care of this, we'll be there is a few minutes." Harry took off his glasses and jumped into the emerald flames.   
  
Harry waited for the room to swim back into view. He had fallen out of the fireplace and had an awful bump on his nose. His glasses were hanging from one ear and his hands were bleeding.  
  
"Up you get Harry." Said a voice above him. Harry looked up to see Professor Lupin; he was smiling at Harry, with an almost amused expression on his face.  
  
" Do you think something is funny? So I hate Floo-powder, there wasn't much of a choice." Lupin's smile widened and took Harry's hand to help him up.  
  
"Nice to see you Harry. We should move out of the way, Dumbledor and Sirius would be here in a few minutes. Sirius has to use the fire like you, the ministry keeps a close watch on apparition so Dumbledor will come after everything is settled." He picked up Harry's chin as Sirius had done and clicked his tongue. " And getting things settled might take longer then expected by the looks of you." He sat down at the desk that occupied the space in front of the window. It was then did Harry realize where he was, he was in Professor Dumbledor's office, by the wall was the shelf that held the sorting hat, the walls were scattered with past Headmasters and mistresses. And in next to the door stood the perch that held a phoenix. Fawks flew to Harry as soon as he saw him, and rested on his arm.   
  
A/N: I will make these chapters short and many since I keep getting e-mail from people telling me not to stop. I will get to the next chapter soon and it will be out in the next few days. I want to thank a particular writer for lending me an idea for a piece of info, which I got full permission for. ^_-  



	3. shopping? With Snape?

A/N: I know this has taken longer then I wanted it to but I have the worst teacher who think it is fare to pile on a lot of homework, I have only managed to write this because I have been sick and my medication his keeping me on supper type, so I had all the energy of a bull until the meds wore off. Anyways, hope you like, I want reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! No matter what I really want them, you will be bad readers if you didn't. K.A.P ^_~  
  
  
"So, what happened to you two?" Professor Lupin asked Dumbledor in a hushed whisper. They were in the hospital wing at Hogwarts and Sirius was muttering to himself as Pomfrey removed, rather painfully, a clan of warts on his nose.  
  
"Well he and Dursley got into a tiff and he went to curse him, but his wand was backwards and, that's the result." Dumbledor was obviously holding back a smile.  
  
"At least he wasn't aiming to kill." Lupin said, not bothering to hide his own smile, he turned when he heard Harry enter the hospital wing.  
  
" Here you are Madam Pomfrey, Snape was a little reluctant to give it up when I told him who it was for, but I got it." Madam Pomfrey had run low on frog spawn, a key remedy in getting rid of warts, and had sent Harry to get a vile from Snape.  
  
"Thank you Harry dear," Madam Pomfrey was in no mood for much of anything at that moment. She was outraged when she found that Harry's burse, now gone, was a result of 'his overgrown uncle'. She was more upset about Sirius not getting Vernon, then with having to fix Sirius up as well as Harry.  
  
"Well Harry, it's a nice day, you should go around on the ground, or you can visit Hagrid, I know he would like to see you." Harry left the hospital wing and went down the friendly halls. He never realised how much he really loves hogwarts until he was walking down the halls. He turned a corner and come in contact with a very hard object.  
  
"Hey Hagrid!" Harry said picking himself off the floor. "I was going out to see you."  
Hagrid smiles his soft smile, every teacher he passed in the short time he had been at Hogwarts (except Snape) look relieved that Harry was alive. Harry felt safe at Hogwarts, but he was still worried about those helping to keep him safe.  
  
"How 're you Harry?" Harry smiled back at Hagrid, one of the happiest people he knew, but like every one, his eyes were worried for Harry.  
  
" I am fine, how are you?" Harry and Hagrid made their way through the halls and out into the hot sun, talking of what little had happened in the time of the last term and Harry's arrival at Hogwarts. When they got to Hagrid's cabin Fang jump onto Harry showing he was as happy to see him as Hagrid. As Hagrid got out his teapot and cups Harry told him about Vernon's assault. He flushed with anger and looked as mad as Sirius had, he went about making tea though he was banging the cupboards harder then e usually would. Harry thought to tell him about what happened to Sirius to make his temper calm and it did.  
  
"He is in the hospital wing now having the removed, he doesn't look too happy put Professor Lupin looks read to laugh out loud." Hagrid smiled at Harry, his eyes crinkling from the smile and Harry felt as if all his troubles were nothing to what Hagrid had just come back from.   
Harry had heard through Ron, that Hagrid had gone to rally the giants, he had gone looking for his mother with Madame Maximine and Arthur Weasly, Ron's dad, had done all he could to keep it from ministry eyes. Harry wanted to know about what had happened but he didn't want to wreak Hagrid's finally good mood.  
"Now, I knew that Dursley was a badun' but to hit ye Harry, that's another thing altogether. I don't like that man and that pig of a son he has, an' I'm happy you get to stay here, now you can be safe and have more fun then three lifetimes with the Dersleys." Hagrid got up suddenly and went to his dresser, pulling out a peace of tattered parchment, which Harry realised was his Marauders Map, his face lit up, he was worried about how he was going to get the map back. It was unfortunate enough that he didn't have it when it was most important in his last term.   
  
"Where did you get this?" Harry asked as Hagrid handed him the paper, the minuscule dots still moving, it not yet had been wiped, the few occupants of the castle visible. "I gave this to Moody-I mean crouch, how did you-"  
  
" I got it from his room," Hagrid said in the airiest of tines as if he came across things like the map all the time. Harry's confusion must have shone brightly on his face because Hagrid explained. "About a few days after the end of term, so I have been told, Flitch goy a message from home and had to go, when I came back, they still hadn't cleared out the impostor's room, so I said I would do it. And I found a book, the bugger kept a book of everything, he had notes on how he was going to help you along in the tasks and he said how he had gotten the map from you. So thinking you would like it back I kept it. Its really amusing, just the other day Snape got away from the bat who had come out of her tower to grace us with her presence, the map said he had gone to the loo, he was checking around the door for an hour to see if she were there. Poor guy," Harry was surprised with Hagrid's words, " He is probably afraid to find out about something happening while he goes to get information for Dumbledor." Harry thought back to how Snape had looked at the end of term, pale, he thought of how he looked when he had asked for Madam Pomfrey's remedy; he had looked nerve wreaking and jumpy. Hagrid looked at his wall clock and heaved a sigh. " It's about lunch now Harry, lets tart towards the Great Hall." Harry and Hagrid drained their teacups and started towards the castle. Talking of the dragon Harry had gotten past last year.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Mr. Potter." a harsh voice caught Harry in mid thought. It was dinner and Harry was sitting in the great hall. The teachers had put the long house tables to one side of the room and left a single table in the centre of the room. Professor Snape and Harry were the first to sit down for dinner and oddly enough Professor Snape was left alone with Harry. Harry looked up to see his sneering face looking down at him.  
  
"Yes Professor?" Harry said back, his face relaxed, strangely too tired to sneer back. Seeing Harry's expression, Snape's sneer lessened just a tiny proportion to show weakness. Harry saw that there was less and less hate in his eyes, but it didn't comfort him. Because in the place of the hate was fear, cold hard fear. And to Harry's great surprise Snape took a seat next to him.  
  
"Potter, the people here," he began slowly and spitefully, "they have willingly risked their lives to protect you and to work against Voldemont" he shuddered and lost his sneer, showing lines of ageing around his mouth. "They don't need you to play hero," He rose his hand to stop Harry's protest and quickly continued. "It is in your nature, just like your father, you feel the need to help, but this time you can not-you must not!" Harry was surprised with Snape's forceful words and couldn't think of anything to say except three small words.  
  
"Yes Professor Snape." Harry knew Snape was acting odd but he didn't want to say anything. And by the look on his face Harry knew he hadn't expected such a soft answer.  
Snape turned to leave but stopped himself.  
  
"I am to tell you that we are to make a trip into Diagon ally to pick up supplies for your next term. We will go first thing tomorrow morning so don't sleep in." He turned and left Harry in the empty great hall. Harry wondered why it was Snape that he was going to be sent with. Couldn't he get all his things by owl order? He wanted to know why and he wanted to know before he was sent off with who he thought would be the worst shopping buddy.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~   
  
" I can't say." Hagrid said for the umpteenth time he just wouldn't tell Harry why it wasn't him but Snape bringing him school shopping. "I wasn't happy but I don' have a say. And that's that. Sorry Harry but I can't say anything." Hagrid turned away from Harry obviously trying not to catch his eye. Harry sighed and left to go to the castle, it was dark and he could hear nothing coming from the forest. Hagrid called for him to be careful and to go straight to the castle. But Harry would have rather lived in the forest then go shopping, where he could be seen by his friends, with Snape. He didn't understand why or who had made this arrangement, but he didn't like one bit.  
He was already in the dorm room ready to fall asleep when there came a knock at the door.   
"Come in!" Harry called to the closed door. The door opened and Sirius stepped into the dorm closing the door behind him.  
"Hey Harry." He said sitting on Ron's empty bed. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Harry.  
" Why do I have to go with Snape of all the people in the whole castle?" Sirius smiled at Harry and said what he had wanted to say when came in.  
"I will be going with the two of you. In my dog form." Harry smiled relived he wouldn't have to brave the Ally alone with Snape. But Sirius's smile faded. " But I need you to be good for Snape." He said this as if it hurt to say it." Don't give him any trouble and do not wonder off. You understand?" Harry nodded sadly and Sirius lay back on Ron's Bed.  
  
"You know this was our dorm," He said as an after thought. " Mine your father's Remuse's and Peter's. We slept in this very room. It seems so long ago." Harry listened to his godfather's voice as he drifted off to sleep. " That was your father's bed that your in now Harry, this was my bed, though I spent most of the time in the common room." He laughed at the memory, " Your father snored like a bull horn. Remuse kept muggel ear plugs by the bed and, Peter." His smile faded a little at the memory. " I think that kid could have slept through anything. I remember one time-" He stopped as he saw that Harry had fallen asleep, his glasses still on. "Good old days." Sirius sighed, slipping Harry's glasses of his face and setting them on his beside table, he gave Harry a light peck on the forehead before slipping into Ron's bed. He would share a dorm with Harry until Ron came. He fell asleep thinking of how the bar that was now rested in his back, had been there since he had come to hogwarts.  
  
=============================================================   
  
Harry was prodded awake, expecting to see Sirius had jerked away from Sanpe's taut figure. Snape was standing next to Harry's bed looking as if he was disgusted to be in the Gryffindor tower. Even without his glasses Harry could see the dislike play on his thin lips. Harry groaned reaching for his glasses, his sleep allowed him to lose his worries, but it didn't last much into the morning.  
" Come on Potter, we must beat the morning crowed." Snape said throwing Harry his dressing gown that he had left at the foot of his bed. Was it just Harry's tired eyes or did Snape look excited? It must have been his eyes, because a second later Snape was snapping at him to get up.  
" Alright I'm up Professor. Hey- where is Sirius?" Harry asked indicating Ron's unmade bed. Snape stiffened, if possibly more, at the mention of Sirius.  
"Mr. Black had to attend to a few things for Dumbledor." Snape turned and started to leave so Harry could get ready but Harry stopped him with one last question.  
"Will he come with us?" Harry asked as if his life depended on the answer being yes. Snape didn't turn to answer but Harry could hear the answer that made him upset.  
"If he has the time after he is finished attending to Dumbledor's requests." And then he left Harry to get ready.   
Harry pulled on his muggel clothes, he didn't have anything else to where and he didn't think going around in his now too short Hogwarts robes would be comfortable, let alone appropriate. He though of grabbing his Firebolt and jumping out the window, but decided he had nowhere to go. He washed up in the boys' bathroom, wishing Sirius would turn up saying he was ready to set off for a day of snapping at Snape's heels, but that didn't happen.  
Harry met up with Snape in the Gryffindor common room.  
"All set to go?" Snape asked as Harry reached the bottom of the stairs that led to the boys' dormitories. Harry took a deep sigh. As ready as I'll ever be. He thought to himself, but didn't voice his need to scream out in ignorance.  
"Yes Professor." He said joining Snape by the fire, Snape took out a small bag and threw a handful of floo-powder into the flames turning then a shade of emerald green. Snape stepped into the fire and said "Diagon Ally!" before disappearing in a rush of flames. Harry grabbed the bag left by Snape and thought of running for it, but knew there were no reason but unpleasantness stopping his from quickly. He sucked up all the resentful feeling and tossed another handful into the flames stepping into the flames, tucking his elbows to his side and spiting the words "Diagon Ally" through the ashes that filled his nostrils and his mouth. Here I go. He thought, having no idea how the day would turn out.  
  
*******************************************************************   
To my reviewers(I'm sad because its short) :  
(Tinabedina) Here you r this was the next part you were waiting for, thanks for reviewing, and please continue to. (Weathby): Hey I only got a review for the first chapter, I though you liked it. *sniff sniff* J/K thanks for reviewing and continue to review. So tell me what you think of this part and the second one too. (Nagh)Hey your review was short but appreciated. And most of all I have to thank you once again for the use to make a hundred more Harry Potter fans mad at Vernon!   
Any ways the next part is where I get mad at those who did read but 'forgot' to review.  
  
Hehehehehehe! I know what's going to happen, and you wont know if you don't review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I live on reviews! I need, reviews, please do not be mean!!!!! Even if they r flamers, ones with reasons behind them! Please I don't want to sound desperate but come on people it isn't that hard to say Hay good fic, or Hey please go jump off a bridge.   



	4. I didn't expect to see you here!!!!!

  
  
A/N: I AM UNHAPPPY! I DIDN'T GET REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!  
I HOPE THE ONLY REASON IS BECAUSE HARRY POTTER HIMSELF SHOWED UP AND TOLD YOU WORD FOR WORD ABOUT HIS REAL ADVENTURES, IF THIS IS THE CASE, YOU ARE FORGIVEN, IF NOT… WELL I'M NOT MEAN BUT I CAN THINK OF SOMETHING.   
I wrote most of this in Music, I don't like it, I feel that the room presents helps when I write and my Music teacher is the biggest pain in my @$$, though I have many, she doesn't make life any easier. Dumb as an ox as quick as a Fox, do you think I can pass even one note in that cow's class? I don't think its possible!  
SO ANYWAYS I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A LITTLE OVERVIEW OF THE LAST CHAPTER.  
  
Overview: Harry has been brought to Hogwarts early, he has is godfather along with him, but is surprised when he is stuck with Snape, his least favourite teacher at Hogwarts. But is everything as he thought it would be? Well read to find out. And like always I write badly and flamers don't help unless you say ' your story would be better if…' so try to keep that in mind.  
  
A/N: For the first time in this story I will change sceans. So no one is alarmed by the sudden change of scenery. Oh and don't forget to review! ^_~  
The year after all the death   
Part 3:  
  
Harry' glasses shattered on the hard flagstone floors, and Harry mentally cursed himself for not removing them. Groaning he turned to his side removing his useless glasses, strong hands gripped his arms and placed him in a standing position. Even with his bleary vision Harry could tell it was a sneering Snape.  
Snape took his glasses from him and repaired them easily, and forced them into his wandering hands.  
The room swam into view and Harry realized they were standing in one of the many parlours of the Leak Cauldron. And Snape didn't look too happy to be there.  
Harry felt a tug of his shirt and turned to see a toothless Tom. Harry smiled at the man who was extremely nice on his last visit.  
  
"Come on, show us our table then I don't think we have too much time for breakfast," Snape checked his watch and looked upset. Harry suspected that they were on a schedule; Harry didn't see Snape as a schedule kind of guy. But followed him after Tom, hoping not to be noticed by anyone he knew, if he was seen with Snape he didn't know what would happen.   
They were lead to a table in the front bar, which was bright and warm. They were only sitting a second when Tom came in and turned to Harry, a broad smile so large it threatened to slip of the sides on his face.   
  
" Would you like what you had the last time Harry? I remember you liked so much you had it every day after your tea." Harry was mid nod when Tom left and came back seconds later with Harry's breakfast, happy that he was able to please Harry. Harry turned a little pink, still unready to take on people who were spellbound with him.  
  
"Thank you," Harry muttered picking up his for as tom turned less happy, to Snape, who ordered a simple coffee. It took a little longer to get his coffee but when he did have it he didn't even take a second to savour the taste and drank it like a shot.  
After placing the empty mug on the mahogany table, he took a piece of parchment out of his pocket and handed it to Harry.  
  
"We will first go to Gringotts, then to the potions supplies store. You will need a considerable amount of new ingredients. Do you need new robes?" Snape said snatching the list out of Harry's hands and glancing at it.  
  
"Yes, the ones from last year are too short." Harry felt suddenly out of place in his muggel clothes.  
  
"Very well, anything else?" Harry thought for a second and then remembered something that was bugging him.  
  
"Well our set books have doubled so I'm going to need a new bag." Snape's sneer faded a little as Harry told him about needing a new bag.  
  
"Harry Potter, I don't know what you've been doing charms, but I'm sure object enlarging is a first year thing. I believe Miss. Granger uses one on her bag." Harry would have been offended but he had hardly heard a thing Snape had said, because he was underneath the table.  
  
"What are you doing under that table?" Snape said peeking under the table to see what had gotten into Harry. Harry had seen Draco Malfoy come into the room with his father. As soon as he saw the disdainful faces a few things went through his mind. One was the fact that Draco Malfoy would see him with Snape and taunt him about it all year, another thing was the fact that Lucius Malfoy thought that Snape was a death eater and would find him sitting with Harry Potter having breakfast a little bit more then odd.  
While trying not to knock the table Harry motioned for Snape to look behind him. Sighing Snape disappeared. After only a few seconds Harry could feel Snape tense up and move little to block the side of the table where the tablecloth didn't meet the floor.  
Unfortunately Draco Malfoy saw his beloved Professor and came over, his shuffling feet partially hidden by the tablecloth.   
  
"Hello Professor," Malfoy said without the usual sneer that Harry heard too often.  
  
"Hello Draco, how has your summer been?" To Harry's horror Lucius Malfoy came and joined his son.  
  
"Hello Severus," His cold voice was like icicles on Harry's spine. He took a breath to continue but Draco cut him off.  
  
"Well, I haven't done anything all summer so I don't like it, I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts." A piece of parchment appeared at Snape's feet and Harry snatched it up. He recognized that the writing was written in a special manner, used when you cant find a quill, the letters were hard to read in the dim light under the table but Harry could see that Snape had simply written.  
'Stay Still'   
Harry wondered how long he would have to stay still when Lucius spoke up over Draco's bragging over his new broom.  
  
"We should get going Severus, we have to be home for lunch, see you soon." His last words shook Harry out of his covertness and he sat back on the heels of his feet. Did he mean that there was going to be a death eater meeting soon, one that Snape had to attend? After a few minutes Snape spoke, his voice rather dry.  
  
"Get out from under there." Harry appeared from his hide away and sat back in his seat. His food was cold, and he was surprised that the 'cunning' Malfoy's hadn't noticed that the table was set for more then Snape. "Come one we don't have time for you to finish, we have to get a move on." Harry could tell that the close call had made Snape jumpy, his eyes darted to the door many times before they left the Leaky Cauldron and into the court where the portal between the two worlds stood. Snape took out his wand and tapped the wall in the familiar spot.  
Though he saw many times, Harry was always in awe of Diagon ally. Everything from the cobblestone roads to the magical shops made him feel at home. Harry's only happy times were in the magical world and this had to be one of his favourite places.  
Harry hadn't realized he had stopped walking; Snape was now pulling on his top and telling him to hurry up. As Harry walked next to Snape he thought to how awful his luck was. There were at least fifty people in the school, half of them would jump to the occasion to help Harry out, but he had to get stuck with the one person he hated, who hated him. As they entered Gringotts, Harry's spirits lifted, he had always enjoyed the crazy cart ride into the tunnels under London, the magical goblins that would manage his money always there to help and the best part of the trip to his vault today, was the priceless look on Snape's face.  
  
"Never, that's the only thing- I don't know how you can- I hate those things." Snape complained as the exited the wizard bank. At first Harry found the green tinge of Snape's face funny, but now the pale grey made Harry's stomach ach. Snape sat down on the steps leading up to the bank, his knees were shaking and he looked as if he has just swallowed a plate of particularly mouldy oatmeal. Harry sat down next to him and suppressed a gag.  
  
"I told you that you didn't need to come." He had in fact told Snape that he could wait for him, at his first look at the cart seemed to bring old memories to mind. Harry was worried that Snape might have thrown up. But he had said that he would go with him. So Harry, who didn't want to argue, sat back and watched his Professor change into a variety of different colours.  
Sucking up the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, Snape took out the school list and sighed in relief. As long as he knew that the rest of the day didn't involve a wild ride to the deep underground vaults.  
  
" Off to get potion supplies, I don't know what you think but this first term is going to be hard on the fifth years." Of course, Harry thought to himself, it has to be hard, or you'll not have any fun. Harry followed Snape around past several shops, only ducking a few times as he passed Lee Jordan and a few other school friends. One of the last people he would have had to avoid was Neville, but there was no need. At the first site of Snape, he himself ran to take cover in a shop where his grandmother had just disappeared.   
They finally made it to the shop that supplied potion ingredients, it didn't look like a really cheerful place but Snape seemed to be happy about arriving.   
Once inside Snape went up to the front counter and talked to the sales clerk like an old friend, seeing no desire to join Snape, Harry decided to look around the store. The walls weren't much unlike the ones in Snape's Dungeon; they were covered in gars that had a variety of different specimens floating in them. In the middle of the shop there were around six small round tables, they came up to Harry's navel and were littered with vials, and bag, and bins, of powders and liquids.   
One especially green thick liquid caught Harry's eyes. He picked up the vial that it was in and examined it, it seemed to be swirling but the thickness never changed. Harry read the label. 'Waspwyrm' The name rang no bell in Harry's head; it sounded interesting enough that he anted to ask Snape. He looked towards the counter to see that Snape had left it and had started to pick up Harry's supplies. It amused as Snape silently complained about the price of Wolf Bane, he seemed to know everything's vale and how much over the clerk would go. Harry approached Snape, vial in hand.  
"Um, Professor, what is Waspwyrm?" Snape looked up at Harry and saw the vial in his hand.  
  
"I'd be careful with that," He said unconcerned turning back to the bin of dragon scales he was scooping things out of. "Waspwyrm is an acid that is the only know substance to penetrate a dragon hide." If anything Snape was amused on how quickly Harry's grip tightened on the vial, almost laughing he took the vile and placed it gently on the table.   
  
"We're done here, so we should go and get your books. Flourish and Blots is just a few stores down." He handed Harry his new supplies and left him to pay while he examined to Waspwyrm acid. Harry mused how the colour of Snape's face seemed to slowly come back. Even Hagrid had a 'pick-me-up' at the Leaky Cauldron; Snape seemed to be sucking it up. Harry paid for his new supplies and the left to go to the only bookstore to perches his books.  
Snape peeked into the store before entering, Harry felt odd waiting but didn't protest. Once again he wondered whose idea it was to send Snape with him, but he gave up when someone tapped him one his shoulder.  
  
"Alright I'm coming-" Harry turned to see that it wasn't Snape t hat had tapped him but as he turned he saw that it was a red head. Ginny.   
He stood there a second, thinking about the mess he was in. If Ginny were there, there would be more Weaslys.  
"Hay Harry!" She said, Harry noticed over the few years that her shyness had disappeared slightly and she was able to talk to him.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Harry said looking past her to see if there were anymore read heads behind her, and was happy to see that there wasn't. Harry opened his mouth to ask if she was there alone when a less inviting voice came from behind him.  
"Harry, do you have your school list?" Harry pivoted on the spot to see Snape searching his pockets for the piece of parchment that was in Harry's front pocket. When he looked up he saw a shocked Ginny look from Harry to Snape and back again. A smirk appeared on Snape's face as he addressed Ginny.   
  
"Ah, Miss Weasly, I hope you are here to get new potion supplies." There was a hint of a joke in his voice, but it didn't show on his intimidating face. Ginny looked frightened and had gone a pale grey.   
  
"Um…yes Professor Snape, me and my Brothers." Ginny's words shook Harry, was Ron one of the people that had come with Ginny? He really wanted to see Ron. Ginny turned to Harry trying to look as comfortable as she could. She opened her mouth to speak once more when Snape cut her off.  
  
"The list Harry?" He held out an expectant hand, numbly Harry pulled out his list and handed it to Snape, who looked over it then gestured for Harry to follow. "I'm not going to do all of your shopping, come along." Harry watched as Ginny's expression turned from surprise to dumbfound. As Harry said a measly goodbye, he could hear Ginny say something about Ron but didn't catch the whole thing.  
Harry found that this year his book list said nothing about vicious biting books. To no surprise of Harry's, Snape lead him straight to the potions section of the store and took the books he had set for the fifth years down off the dusty shelves. Then through the rest of the store, less enthusiastically.   
They were almost done when Harry heard someone call his name. He swerved around towards the familiar voice.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
*  
  
" Ron, Hermione you wont ever be able to guess who I just saw." Ron and Hermione looked up from their dripping ice creams.  
  
"Who?" The said in unison. Hermione craned her neck over Ron to see if the person was still in view. But saw no one.  
  
"Harry, but that's not all guess who he was with." She didn't wait to hear Ron's protest of the guessing game to blurt out a shocking answer. "It was Snape!" Hermione goggled at the younger girl, and the top of Ron's cone had fallen off and spilt down his front.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron asked ignoring the stain on his shirt. Ginny nodded instead of replied. "I got to see this, where did you see them?" Ginny pointed towards the book store and Ron got up, Hermione at his heels, making their way towards the book store, Hermione had an odd feeling that Ginny was playing a joke but as she peered through the window she saw Harry, and sure enough was Snape, next to him picking books off the shelves.  
  
"Should we go in?" Ron asked stepping away from the window, a shocked expression still dancing on his face. Hermione looked pensive before nodding.  
  
"If he is in there with Snape then I think we need to find out what's going on. I mean its not everyday you see Harry talking let alone shopping with Snape." Ron agreeing went to the door and pushed Hermione in front of him to go faster. When it came to it neither one of the two wanted to call Harry to their attention. As a final resort they played a very childish gage of Rock Paper Scissors. Hermione lost best out of three and was forcefully pushed closer to Harry, by a jab in her mid back. Hermione threw one last resentful look at Ron and held her head high, as if it were going to be a privilege to call Harry in this odd situation.  
"Harry?"  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)   
  
A/N: What do you think should happen? If think there should be a big row work the word Deluxe into your review. If you want everyone to leave cheerfully work the work turquoise into the review. Now I don't want anything like 'I vote Deluxe' I want you to de creative. Looking for the reviews. Still looking, come on review already!!!!!!!!!!  
Anywayz Later dayz ^~_~^   



	5. Stare down.

  
  
A/N: On Tuesday May 15, I will be leaving with my class to go on a four-day trip. I will   
Be working on the next chapter, I will not be able to post it for a while. Son no one get their knickers in a twist, I will be looking for reviews, though I seem to get none at all.  
I like this Chapter and since I got my own idea for this chapter like twenty minutes after I posted the last one, that I didn't have time to check for your votes.  
~*~  
"Hermione?" Snape turned slightly to sneer at Hermione then went to another shelf of Defence Against the Dark Arts books. "Ron? What are you two doing here?" Ron came up behind Hermione looking upset at how close Harry and Snape were standing.  
  
"We came to get our school supplies, since we're going to be going to school early this year, with you." Hermione said then added, "What are you doing here?" Harry looked from one friend to the other and decided they wouldn't bug him about having to go shopping with Snape, they would feel sorry for him, and maybe even keep him company, though oddly enough, Snape wasn't being particularly nasty.  
  
"Shopping for my school things. Who are you guys with? I saw Ginny but she-"  
  
"Ginny told us that you were-" Ron looked left and right as if he didn't want to be over heard, then after a glance at Snape he spoke in a low whisper. "Were here with Snape." Hermione looked up at Harry then back at Ron, she glared at Ron and then started saying indistinct words not meeting Harry's eyes, but Harry thought that the sooner it was done the sooner they could find a way to get Harry away from this living nightmare.  
  
"Yes, I'm here with Professor Snape." Ron gasped but Hermione just took a step back, Harry thought she was looking at him when he saw that her eyes were focused behind him. "What-" He turned to see Lucius Malfoy there, Harry cursed under his breath, he thought that the Malfoy behind him had for sure heard him, explaining that he was there with a Death Eater in Malfoy's eyes.  
Harry waited for him to say something but he didn't, he stood there watching Harry. His cold grey eyes unswerving, Harry stood like a rock on the spot and stared back. At last he sneered at Harry and turned to walk away as if he hadn't seen Harry at all. But he had, and had Harry not been too busy with the stare down he would have noticed Snape turn back from the shelf in time to see Malfoy approach Harry, the whole thing incongruous. But then he thought of where they were. They were in a shop full of wizards who would give anything to stop even one Death Eater.  
  
"Come on lets go." Harry heard Snape say putting his hand beneath Harry's elbow to stir him away. Harry was standing, shocked in his spot. "Get moving!" Snape hissed trying to move the stiff boy. He used his tone of authority he had gotten used to through his years of teaching. Harry turned to look at him, still not moving, his green eyes big saucers only the hint of white was there. He looked up at him, not really understanding what was going on. Snape turned Harry to face his friends. At the site of them he seemed to snap out of the trance. He looked at the looks on their faces and turned to Snape.  
  
"We have to get going," Harry could feel the tension in the small shop and needed air, without waiting for Snape he started to the front counter and paid for the books they had gotten off the different shelves. He was surprised to see Snape was still standing by Hermione and Ron, who were staring at him as if he were an extraterrestrial.   
  
"I'll see you guys next week, come on Professor."   
  
*  
"Severus, how was the trip, did you have any problems?" Snape sat down across from Dumbledor in the headmaster's office. As he nodded the lines of ageing showed deeply in Dumbledor's ancient face. "What happened?" Snape launched into the close call with both of the Malfoys and then to the odd encounter Harry had with Lucius Malfoy. Even after he had finished with every detail down to the cold grey eyes Dumbledor had only one thing to say.  
  
"Were you seen with Harry?" Snape shook his head though he wasn't sure, Malfoy could have been watching him ever since they left the Leaky Cauldron. "How did Harry react?"  
  
"Well what do you expect? Its Harry, he didn't even move, he just stood there, and he almost looked as if he was recovering from some kind of memory charm. But I asked and he remembered everything that happened so…" At that moment Sirius barged into the room fuming, the door swung back on its hinges startling Fawks who had been on his perch.  
  
"What did you do?" He screamed at Snape before anyone got a word in. Snape sneered at him with utter dislike, the wanting to curse him growing in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"I didn't do a thing." He said truthfully though he wished he could jinx the hateful person in front of him. Sirius took out his wand and pointed it at Snape.  
  
"Then why is Harry walking around the school not talking to anyone, he wont even talk to me, all he is doing is muttering that he forgot to get new robes? He wasn't like this last night." Snape got an idea of what happened when he ran into Malfoy. He pushed by Sirius and started down the moving stairs. "Now where do you think your going?" He could hear Sirius come after him. He didn't answer until he heard the headmaster ask the same question from behind Sirius, though with less of the hate Sirius showed him.  
  
"There is a spell that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named created not long ago, I haven't heard of it being used in such a long time, it slipped my mind completely. It takes a Death Eater to perform it and it usually drains their energy and other things. The spell makes it hard for the victim to think he or she is in trouble, they will think a poisonous snake is the same threat as a lost kitty. There is only one way to take off the spell, but it is to be risky." They were now emerging from the stone gargoyle that blocked the entrance to the headmaster's office. "Which way did you see him last? Never mind we don't have too much time for this. Accio Harry!" Sirius didn't understand the quick talking that Snape had dumped on him but Dumbledor seemed to understand Snape.  
  
"Do you think you could tell us what is to be done now?" Harry zoomed around a corner and stood lazily in front of the three grown ups.  
  
"Hello!" He said turning to Snape. Sirius turned mad towards Snape.  
  
" Now why will he talk to you and not me?" Snape didn't want to answer any questions that might make him happy but he knew that Dumbledor would need to know everything about the new spell.  
  
"He will only talk straight to a Death Eater, that's why he would talk to me, that's why I thought it was a chance he was under a memory charm."  
  
"Hello." Harry said again, looking upset that Snape hadn't responded at his first try.  
  
"Hello Harry," Snape said pulling his wand out and taking Harry's wand arm in his hand. "Now this is going to hurt Harry, but don't worry the pain will go away soon." He spoke in a calming tone that no one even thought he had. Harry nodded at him and seemed to understand, though he showed no fear of the pain. "Ok," Snape rolled up his sleeve to show his dark mark, the colour a deep black. He placed his wand over the mark and moved Harry's hand so it was touching the tip of the wand. Snape suddenly looked in deep pain. His hand gripping into a tight fist a vain throbbing in his wrist.  
Meanwhile, Harry's eyes seemed to clear over and he winced in pain, though not as much as Snape, he seemed to know what was happening and as the contact between himself and Snape broke as his Professor fell to the ground, he knelt next to him.  
  
"Professor?" Harry looked from Snape to Dumbledor, to Sirius, suddenly mad. "Why didn't you stop him?" He yelled, startling both his godfather and the Headmaster.  
  
"Harry," Sirius, said not understanding his sudden outburst, at least he is talking to me, he thought before continuing. "He was just taking some death eater spell off of you calm down." But Harry shook his head, creating a stretcher to carry Snape to the hospital wing.  
  
"Didn't you hear him?" Harry asked practically running towards the hospital wing.  
  
"Tell us, what?" Dumbledor ventured, following him in quick strides, Sirius panting behind him to keep up.  
  
"Its fatal, we have to get him to the hospital wing and get him some ballyweed antidote before he dies!"   
  
"How do you know all this Harry?" Dumbledor asked running now.  
  
"When he did that thing with his dark mark, he told all of us didn't you hear him?" The other two shook their heads as Harry flung the door of the hospital wing open and yelled for Madame Pomfrey to come, when she did he told her to hurry with the ballyweed and she did with out question. As she got a magical needle ready Harry shook his head and pulled the bottle out of her hand. Harry ad no idea how he knew what to do but he knew that Snape would die if he didn't hurry, and he knew that he would be dead if it hadn't been for Snape.  
He pulled the top of the bottle off and grabbed at the stationary arm with the dark mark, he now slowed down to a slow pour knowing if he got his skin with it, it would burn.  
One single drop was enough, it fell on the dark mark and Snape opened his eyes gasping for a breath of air, he sat up, in obvious pain, and grabbed Harry's arm. Harry pushed the Professor back into a lying position and Snape fell to sleep right away. Not letting Harry's arm go.  
  
" Harry, how did you know what to do?" Sirius asked, after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"He told me, didn't you hear him?" Harry said softly removing Snape's hand from his arm, showing a little red mark from the force of Snape's hand, and placing it on Snape's stomach which as slowly moving up and down.  
  
"No Harry we didn't, he didn't say anything." Dumbledor said moving to examine Snape, then straightened up understanding. "He was communicating through the dark mark." Harry shivered as he thought of the dark mark saving both his life and Snape's, while at the same time trying to kill them. "It's a connection you will have with him forever, there is no magical way to get rid of it, you will just have to learn to live with it." Harry wondered what he meant by connection, but he was suddenly overcome with dizziness, he fainted, a hovering charm only making him miss the floor by inches.   
  
"Poor guy," Madame Pomfrey said levitating Harry into the next bed. "The whole thing was a little too much for him. He'll be out for a while." Dumbledor moved to leave but Sirius stayed where he was.  
  
"Come on, Sirius, let's go to my office for a cup of tea, and let Madame Pomfrey do her work in peace." Sirius left the Hospital wing with a swoosh of his traveling cloak; he hadn't thought of taking off from the time he barged into the headmaster's office.  
He resented Snape for everything he had ever done; he hated him with a passion. But now, after years and years of pent up anger, he owed him for saving Harry.  
  
~*~   
  
  
So there, what will come? I don't know yet but all well. ^~_~^  



	6. Bedside humour

  
  
  
"So, Harry?" Hermione said sitting next to him on his bed in the hospital wing. It had taken him longer to get better then anyone had expected, Snape was still out in what Madame Pomfrey called nothing but a deep sleep. "You-" She was cut off by Ron who wasn't in the best of moods.  
  
"You saved Snape!" Harry looked up at his friend, especially tall while he lay in bed. It was the third time he had said that and it was getting annoying.  
  
" I don't know what your so upset about," Harry said looking weak, " It would he been murder if I hadn't followed his instructions. And honestly Ron, he saved my life first." Hermione shook her head and moved over to Snape's bed.  
"He senses you," Harry said as Hermione checked the Professor's pulse, which was slow and steady, she turned to Harry and looked at him oddly.  
  
"How do you know that?" Ron asked looking from Harry to Snape.  
  
"There is something I haven't told you guys. And I think you should be sitting for this."  
  
6 minutes later…  
  
" You have a bloody connection with him!!!" Ron bellowed, making Hermione jump and Madame Pomfrey bang on her office window at his choice of words, he lowered his voice but looked livid. " What kind of connection?" Hermione looked uncomfortable but didn't comment.  
  
" Well, he has already communicated with me using it and I can feel when he is uncomfortable, or upset, or in pain." Harry looked away from his friends as the memory of the pain came back; he knew it wasn't his pain but Snape's, he knew that Snape would be able to sense every time he thought about his parents, his friends, and even Cho Chang. He knew the next question and answered it before it was asked.   
"It can't be stopped this connection, right now it's keeping us alive. I felt the pain he had to save me, it didn't effect me in the same way but it hurt in my heart. Sirius is mad, he feels he should have been the one to save me, he doesn't say it but he wont look me in the eye, he feels he failed me, because he was unable to save me from the pain. But the good thing is I can also understand a few things he is thinking, like I now know he had a crush on Professor McGonagall!" Ron sat down smiling, but didn't to find a word to say, Harry looked at Hermione to find her in silent tears. She flung her arms around her two friends and cried on their shoulders. Harry and Ron uncomfortably comforted her for a while, patting her on the back before Madame Pomfrey came in and shooed them off to give Harry and Snape their medication, which was twice as bad for Harry because he could feel Snape's dose's effect on him.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do." Harry muttered to himself, once she was gone.  
  
'I'm not that bad am I' Snape's voice came out of nowhere it seemed he as in his head. Understanding he smiled.  
  
"So you can hear me, clever of you to sit there all day and do nothing." He could have sworn he heard Snape laughing.  
  
'Sorry about this whole connection Potter, I don't know about you but I would have rather you not die. But I have something to say now that your friends are gone Potter, if you ever tell another soul about who USED to have a crush on, I swear I'll go around screaming 'Potter loves Chang' and believe me I will.' Harry laughed bitterly knowing he would never be free from the man next to him made him want to scream out loud.  
  
'It wont be all that bad Potter, the father away was are from one another the more faint the connection is.' Harry's heart leapt.  
  
"Really!" He said hopefully.  
  
'I don't know for sure, but in most cases…' Harry listened as Snape's voice trailed off; it wasn't the least bit reassuring. And for some odd reason, he could tell Snape was trying to make him feel better. 'Now, I would love to be able to get up.'  
  
"Have you known all this time a way to wake you up?" Harry was upset that he had made everyone worry so much.  
  
'Yes I have, but I was really weak, and…well, this bed is comfortable.'   
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
*After five tries at the long spell*   
  
"Finally!" Harry said whipping his arm on his sweaty brow, watching Snape struggle into a sitting position. As tired as he looked, the first thing out of his mouth was about his stomach.  
  
"Lets get something to eat, before Madame Pomfrey gets here with hospital food."  



	7. goodbye a green eyed friend.

  
"Lets get something to eat, before Madame Pomfrey gets here with hospital food."  
Harry nodded, only feeling that he was hungry when Snape had suggested it. They walked into the hall and down a few more. Harry noticed Snape was walking with a slight limp. He couldn't tell if it was because of how weak he was or, if it was something more permanent. He looked up at Snape's face to see he was looking at him. He knew he wasn't thinking about how much he hated him; it had to be something other then the regular feeling Snape had shown. But it wasn't like. Harry didn't understand fully until they were at the bowl of fruit that was the door to the kitchen.  
  
He understood him, and Harry understood Snape. He was the way he was because of Voldemont. He had been forced onto being a bad guy and now he feared he would fail Dumbledore.  
Harry thought back to the day that they went to Diagon ally. He had spoken saying that a lot of people were risking their lives to save the world from Voldemont and to keep Harry safe. At first Harry had thought Snape was just being his cruel self, but now he knew. He knew that he was one of those who had worked to protect him, and the warning had been one of someone who didn't want all the suffering to go in vain.  
  
'Harry!'  
  
Harry hadn't noticed, but Snape was waiting for him by the door. He had been trying to get his attention nudging him, but then, seeing that it wasn't working, he had used the connection that they would have to live with.  
  
"You know if that's the only way I can get you to pay attention, I might use it in class." He laughed at his own joke and Harry followed him in the huge kitchen.  
It hadn't changed from the last time he was there. The house elves hurrying to serve them, the tables positioned under the ones in the great hall itself.  
  
Harry scanned the room for Dobby but didn't find him. He was about to ask the closest elf when he was pushed forward from behind, long arms gripping his middle. He looked down to see Dobby, he was smiling and his eyes filled with unshed tears. Harry saw that he wasn't his usual cheerful self.  
  
"Harry Potter sir, Dobby is happy to see you well, does Harry Potter need anything, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger had said you were in the hospital wing. Is Harry Potter alright?" His big eyes stared up at him sadly. Harry shook his head at the elf.  
  
"I'm fine Dobby, what is wrong?" Harry looked around he had just remembered about Winky, he hadn't seen her yet, and he was almost grateful. After what had happened to her master last time he had seen her, he thought she would blame it all on him. Knowing that elves had strength large compared to their size, he wasn't too sure he wanted to see her. Before he could ask he got a warning from Snape, not to mention Winky. He had, for one blissful moment, forgotten that Snape could read his thoughts. He hated the thought.  
  
"Oh Harry Potter sir, nothing is wrong, I is having fun being free and I is getting paid, I is happy-" before he could finish his thought, Dobby broke down in uncontrollable yelps that Harry supposed was his crying. Before Harry knew what was happening, he was being pushed out of the kitchen by little hands, Harry knew it wasn't because he had made Dobby cry, but because, the past term, Hermione had made Winky cry.  
A few seconds latter Snape was pushed out the door, a plate still in hand, the door closing with a snap behind him. He looked upset about being forcefully pushed out but was too hungry to say anything; he grabbed the three-layer sandwich of his plate and took a huge bite.  
Without a second look at Harry he started off towards the dungeons, Harry didn't mind at all, he went to look for Hermione and Ron, and found them in the library.  
  
"Harry? What are you doing here? Did Madame Pomfrey release you?" Hermione asked, looking over her thick book at Harry. When he shook his head she put the book down and glared at him. "You know she is going to be mad."   
  
"What are the two of you doing here? School hasn't even started yet!" Ron, who had been looking at an old boring looking book, he shot a look at Hermione, which Harry knew was the 'she made me' look he knew so well.  
  
"We are looking for a way to take the connection thing of off you so you don't have to put up with Snape for the rest of your life." Ron said getting up and putting the book back on the closest shelf.   
  
"Ron that doesn't belong there." Hermione said forgetting her own book.  
  
"So." Ron shrugged his shoulders moving back to his seat. Hermione took out her wand and sent the book Ron just put back on the shelf racing at Ron; it stopped inches from his nose.  
Wide eyed he took the book and went off down the next aisle and started to mutter to himself.  
  
"No respect for books!" Hermione said looking at Harry, he looked back, now sitting across from her. She looked down at her hands and started to explain about connection spells and other reversing spells. Looking for a way to change the subject he mentioned he had been to the kitchens.  
  
"So you know then." Hermione said sorrow playing on her face, she looked down at her book and a tear rolled down her face, landing on the text in front of her. Harry shook his head and turned to Ron for an explanation.  
  
"Winky, she um… she killed herself, after last term." Harry slumped back in his chair, shock temporarily blocking off his mind, before grief set in and he put his face in his hands.  
He could hear Hermione crying and Ron comforting her, he did know why Winky would have felt upset, but he didn't understand how someone could take their life. The thought sounded unbearable.   
The three friends sat, in tears, until the librarian showed them off with sad eyes, having overheard the conversation.  
They went to the common room and fell asleep by the fireplace, even though it was summer; they had found it oddly cold in the big empty common room.  
  
They didn't see or hear the owl that rushed by the window, they didn't know it held something that would change their whole morning of events, and they didn't find any peace without the knowledge, for they were mourning, for an old friend.  
  
*  
  
Harry woke up to find Ron's feet in his face, at first he thought that's what had woken him up, but then he realised Snape was trying to wake him, chanting 'rise and shine Potty head', over and over again. Harry had wondered why he had all of a sudden started to dream about what Peeves had sung in his 2nd year.  
  
'What is it?' He asked, shoving Ron's feet out of his way and going to sit on one of the couched. 'It better be good.'   



	8. Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well, just so no one kills me before they get to the end of this chapter, this is not really a chapter, this is a pathetic excuse for an apology, but i'll try anyway. I moved and i didn't have a computer for a while and then i wasn't into this story so much and it took me a while to pick it back up but i'm going to try to make this next chapter (after this one) very long with a lot of tying up of loose ends, but first i have to re-read all my notes and get a new story line drawn out for this. I guess if i had my own beta reader this would go much faster so any takers and i'll be good to get this out there very very very very soon. 


End file.
